


You Have to Trust Me

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake helps Marley with a dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have to Trust Me

"You have to keep a hold on my shoulders," Jake instructed as he tightened his grip on Marley’s waist. At Marley’s nod and answering squeeze to his shoulders, Jake leant forward and tipped her back. He watched her face - the insecurity, the tiny bit of fear - and felt her tense in his arms. He brought her back up.

He smiled at her, inclining his head to press his forehead to hers so she had to look him in the eyes. “Marley, I am not going to drop you. You have to trust me.”

Marley took a step back from him, her hands threading through her hair as she took a deep breath. “I know, Jake, but you never know…” She bit her lip as she wound her hair up into a sloppy bun, piling her hair atop her head.

Jake was mesmerized for a moment - wondered how she did it so effortlessly and still looked perfect. His smile widened reassuringly as he stepped forward, wrapping his hands back around her hips. “Okay, how about this, Miss Worrywort?” At the nickname, Marley stuck her tongue out at him and a chuckle rumbled in his chest. “If I did drop you - which I won’t if you trust me - I would catch you before you hit the ground.” He pulled her closer, dropping a kiss to her forehead. “Promise.”

Marley cracked a grin, leaning into the press of his lips as her eyes closed. “You better.” She managed a chuckle and then opened her eyes to look at him, bringing her hands back up to his shoulders. “All right, hot shot. My life is in your hands.” She was smiling, but Jake could still see the look of insecurity in her eyes.

"Okay, look." Jake paused, sighing softly. "How about this… you lean back on your own and my hands will follow you, okay? You set the pace and once you get that down, we can move from there." He rubbed his thumbs on her hips soothingly. "Sound good? And you have to relax."

It took a moment, but some of the tension melted from her body and she gave a stronger nod, a determination shining in her eyes instead of the insecurity. That’s his girl. “Relax and trust you. Got it.” She nodded again and placed her hands back on his shoulders, gripping tight. She took another deep breath and closed her eyes. Jake could feel her shifting to move and gave her hips a squeeze to get her attention.

Jake made a noise in the back of his throat, a “nah uh”. “Eyes open. You gotta look at me to trust me.”

Marley’s blue eyes locked on his brown and at Jake’s nod, she took a moment of hesitation and then she leant back and Jake followed her with his hand. Once she was fully dipped, Jake slowly pulled her back up and met her with a kiss.

"Told you to trust me," he murmured against her lips and Marley could feel him smiling.

"Let’s do it again!" Marley commanded happily. The first dip was always the hardest and now that she knew Jake wouldn’t drop her, she could do anything he threw at her.


End file.
